


Christmas Show

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [3]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On a family ski trip, the Banks find that they must come up with Christmas gifts from the heart after their belongings are stolen.This is a slight rewrite of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 2 Episode 13: Christmas Show with some a/b/o elements. I've been wanting to write this for a while just like the How I Spent My Summer Vacation that I wrote. This one was a little harder to write but I had a ton of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just like it How I Spent My Summer Vacation (precedes this story), Will is an omega but in this story we see him go through a heat.
> 
> Link to How I Spent My Summer Vacation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904637

The day had started fine. They’d gotten up earlier, got to their flight on time, arrived at the cabin, went skiing, although Lester broke his leg, they’d had a good time on the slopes. After that, all of the adults, me, Vivian, Vy, Helen, and Lester decided to go down to the main house for the Christmas party.

The day took a turn for the worst when they’d gotten back to find that all the children, Hillary, Carlton, Will, Ashley, and Bobby had been tied to each other in the middle of the room after they let someone into the lodge. They were relieved that nothing happened to the kids but what if that burglar comes back. Phillip Banks couldn’t help but growled at the thought. His alpha instincts started to rear up. Frank’s too. What made him growl more was the fact that the burglar cleaned them out of everything including the toilet paper. Who steals the toilet paper? 

They were talking about sleeping arrangements when Will announced that he didn’t feel well. It wasn’t until a few hours later that he smelt what was wrong with the boy. He was going into heat. What timing! As if things couldn’t get worse than they were. Of course, heats aren’t bad thing. They’re natural but why did it have to happen now? They’d just gotten robbed for Christ sakes but they’ll have to make do with what they can do. They’ll put him into one of the rooms, where he’ll have to ride it out for the next few days. 

“Hey, uh, Phil. Do you think we could talk for a sec?” Frank asked, leading Phil into the kitchen away from everyone. 

“Yeah, what is it, Frank?” Phillip asked, following him. 

Once he stopped, he put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in. “I don’t think it’ll be safe for Will to rid out his heat alone.” 

Phillip’s eyebrows raised. “What do you mean?” 

“You know I’m an omega specialist, right?” 

Phillip didn’t know that. From what Vivian told him and his brief discussions with Frank, he’d never asked the man what he did for a living. Which was unfortunate because he could have asked the man months ago about omegan behavior and what he should expect from Will since his body’s going through a lot of changes. Phillip was an alpha, so by default he didn’t know much besides from what he could remember from sexual education class many years ago. 

Phillip nodded. Hopefully it was convincing. 

“Janice told me that Will had his first heat in the hospital. Was he sedated at all at any point?” 

“Well, at the beginning, yes, but he was on some tough painkillers towards the end of it. He barely felt a thing.”  
“I’m afraid that would’ve been the case.” Frank said, frowning. Then, looked at Phillip, then to Will, where he sat on the loveseat in the living room. He sighed. 

“How long has he been on his current suppressants?” 

“He’s been on them since his first heat which was about…” Was it three months ago? “I think it was three months ago.”

Frank hummed and nodded. 

“Do you think something’s wrong with Will?” ‘

“Well, I’m not certain for sure but I just want to let you know that if things took a turn for the worse. We’re going to have to help him. Physically through this.”

“Oh.” Phillip looked across the room. That made Phillip uncomfortable. He was a married man and a devoted father. There was no way he was going to take advantage of his nephew especially at a time like this. On top of that, Will probably didn’t want any of his help anyway. He himself has often at times admitted to him that he wasn’t attracted to alphas and preferred Betas. 

“Well, for now, the best thing to do is to wait and observe his condition. If I think there’s any problem, I’ll let you know.” With that, Frank left his side and went to Vivian, no doubt to inform her of the situation. 

Not more than two minutes later, Vivian came up to him. She wrapped him a tight hug. 

“It’s going to be alright, Phillip. I’m sure everything’ll be just fine.” 

He hugged her back, letting him head fall onto her shoulder, breathing in her soft scent. 

“I know. I know. But what if he does need someone to take care of him? Then what? Do I just sit here and just watch him suffer?” He squeezed her tigher. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Listen, Phillip, we’re just going to have to do what Frank says, alright. Time will tell.” 

“Is something wrong?” Came a familiar voice. 

Phillip looked up to see Will, standing behind his wife. 

“Will, honey, no. Everything’s fine.” Vivian said, turning to her nephew. “How’re you feeling?” 

Will shrugged. “I feel fine. I guess.” 

“Will, it’s a yes or no question. Do you feel fine or not?” Phillip growled. 

Will eyes widened but taking a step back, then another, and another. Will’s hands flew up to his nose, covering it. The smell of distressed omega began to fill the room. It made the hair on the back of Phillip’s neck stand up. It made him want to growl but he knew that was a bad idea. 

Everyone turned to look at them, now smelling the unsavory pheromones' in the air. 

Vivian took a step towards him, one of her hands stretched out. He flinched back. 

“Will-” Before she could get a word out, Will turned around and took off up the stairs into one of the guest rooms, where he slammed the door shut. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Will slid down the guest room door, trying to catch his breath.

In. Out. In. Out. In and Out. He coached himself. 

For some reason, Will knew that he couldn’t back down there, not after that. He didn’t know why his body had reacted like that. As soon as his uncle let out that growl, he felt like he could feel it in his bones. It made him want to throw his neck to side but it also made his head swim. Maybe this had something to do with his heat coming on. 

Yeah, that must be it, Will thought to himself. It has to be because any other time his uncle growls at him, he doesn’t even flinch let alone run away from him. 

Then again there was that scent that made him cover his nose. It made him feel warm inside like turning on a furnace. He didn’t really know what alphas smelt like since he was what most people called a “fledging omega”. So his sense of smell wasn’t as good as an adult omega’s was. He guessed it was only reasonable that he would be able to smell them now that he was approaching heat. After all, he would probably be an incoherent, bumbling, begging mess when he was fully in heat. But he didn’t know that since he didn’t have to stay awake during his first one. His doctor thought it would be best for him to be asleep while it happened. Boy, did that seem like a good idea then. If he’d just been awake then, then he’d know what he was in for. 

Will inwardly sighed. So much for modern medicine.

Will must have sat on that floor for a good hour before his sit bones began to ache so he tried to move to stand up. Only to find out he couldn’t quite get his limbs to move the way he wanted. It was like he was on drugs or something. Why wasn’t his body working with him? He just wanted to move to the bed. 

“Come on.” He slurred, as he pushed his back into the door and tried to get his legs close enough to help himself up the door, hoping to get up that way. It proved futile because he didn’t have enough strength to push himself up. He was stuck on the floor. 

He stopped, slightly out of breath. He felt something run down his nose so he wiped his face. When had he started sweating? 

This was bad. Very bad. 

He sighed before trying again. He’d gotten himself with his side on the door when he heard footsteps on the steps. 

A whimper left him. 

“Will, are you ok?” It was Frank. 

“I-I can’t,” Will took a breath. “Get u-up.” 

He heard Frank’s breath hitched. “I’ll be right back, Will. Hold on.” 

He felt Frank walk away a couple steps. 

“Phillip, come quick.” 

Frank came back to the door.

“Will, talk to me. How’re you feeling?” 

“I-I don’t know. I feel weird. It’s like I have no control over my body whatsoever. Like I’m drunk or something.”

“Do you feel hot? Are you sweating at all?” 

He heard his uncle Phil making his way up the stairs.

Now that he mentioned it, it did feel hot in here. He wanted to take his sweater off. 

“Y-yeah.” 

He heard Frank say something under his breath. 

“What’s wrong? Is everything alright?” Phil asked. 

“I think his heat is coming on a little faster than we thought. Will, when was the last time you took your suppressants?” 

Will didn’t want to answer that question. He knew he’d be in big trouble if he told them that he had been taking the placebo pills ever since he got them. It was just that he didn’t like how the pills made him feel. They gave him headaches and gave him cramps that made him want to catch a plane to Philly just to snuggle into his mom’s arms. On top of that, they made him really emotional and sensitive. 

“Last night.” It was the truth. He did take one. 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Frank said, softly to himself, trying to reason how Will was having such strong symptoms for someone who took their suppressants regularly. 

“Will, are you alright?” Phil said, making his way up to the door. 

“His heats started. He said he couldn’t get up.” Frank informed him. “Will, did you fall or something?” 

“No. I’m just sitting here with my back to the door. For some reason, I can’t get up. I don’t have the strength to.” Will replied. 

“Do you think you can crawl?” 

Will frowned. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Crawling. He’d probably have made it to the bed by now at least. 

“I can try.”

Phillip didn’t know what to do with himself so he just paced up and down the hallway, outside of the room where Will was. Frank was evaluating him the best he could without his medical bag since that burglar had taken it along with the rest of their stuff. 

It took Will a good twenty minutes before he was a good distance away from the door enough for them to safely open it. Then when Phillip had tried to help Frank pick him up and put him on the bed, he whimpered and flinched away from him. Phillip didn’t let it show that it upset him but backed off and only offered his help if Frank should really need it. 

Phillip only stopped when he heard a breathy moan from behind the cracked door. He quickly pushed the door open a fraction to see Frank standing next to Will’s form on the bed. He was bent slightly, looking at Will’s scent gland and lightly touching it. Will moaned again when Frank’s other hand touched Will’s chin to look into his dilated eyes.  
“Yeah, you are definitely in heat.” Phillip heard Frank say, as he flashed the small light into his eyes. 

Phillip could see how far gone Will was from here. He had a glaze over, vacant look in his eyes. He was sweating and panting and his skin was sensitive to the touch. Will was sprawled out on the bed and missing most of his articles of clothes, he’d insisted he take the stuff off the moment Frank had gotten him onto the bed. 

Will whined when Frank pulled his hand away. 

Phillip had to turn away. He didn’t want to see Will like this. All vulnerable and helpless. 

“I’m sorry, Will, but I can’t help.” Will whined louder when Frank walked away from the bed. “Phil, do you think you could stay here for a few minutes? I’m going to see if we have some spare blankets around here and update everyone about what’s going on.” 

“No problem, but, what do you think’s going to happen? With Will, I mean.” 

“Well, his heats already started. I don’t know how that happened because he didn’t even go into pre-heat unless he didn’t tell us about it or didn’t have any of the usual symptoms. This is slightly beyond if I’m going to be honest but I have no doubt that I can get him through this. But I’m going to need help. Your help and yours alone.”

“Why is that?”

“Well,” He looked unsure of himself. “You’re an alpha, Phil, and the only one in this house. He’s- Look, I know you’re married to Vivian- so I understand why you may be reluctant to help but he’s going to need help. Help that I can’t give to him. You know with me being a beta and all, there’s not much I can do for him.” 

Philip nodded, knowing exactly what was being asked of him to do. But he didn’t know if he had it in him to do it. He hadn’t contemplated being with an omega since he was in college or ever since he’s been with Vivian. She was, for better or worse, the one for him and he knew that. Now, he knew that this would be no walk in the park like the books and the movies portrayed it as. Will would be extremely sensitive both physically and emotionally. He had to be his rock, his voice of reason as his uncle and his legal alpha. 

“So, what would I have to do if push comes to shove?” Phillip swallowed. 

“Speaking as a physician, I think that if the worst were to happen, you know, his fever reaching above 103, beginning to hallucinate, etc, a partial bond will have to take place. It could help sate his symptoms altogether or it could intensify them to the point where sexual intercourse is needed. Honestly, it’s a gamble either way but I think intercourse’ll be the lesser of two evils.” 

Philip felt like he was going to throw up. He did not want to have sex with his nephew. If there was a god in this world, he prayed that it wouldn’t come to that and they’d just have to sit with him until it was all over with. 

“Look, Phil, I know this is hard to deal, but just know that I’m here with you. We’ll get through this. For Will.” 

Philip smiled at that. He was alone in this. They’d get through this for Will.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Is Will going to be ok, Mommy?” Ashley asked.

“Yes, sweetheart. He’s going to be just fine. There’s nothing to worry about.” Vivian replied, pulling her youngest into a hug. 

Frank had just come downstairs to update them on Will’s condition when they heard a loud yowl come from upstairs. Everyone inwardly cringed at the noise. Frank ushered Vivian and Vy into the kitchen. 

“Will’s in heat.” He started. 

“Yeah, not kidding.” Helen retorted softly. 

“But for some reason he’s skipped his pre-heat. He shouldn’t be in heat like this. He only told us that his heat was coming on not more than 2 hours ago.” He explained. 

“Now that you mention it, it does seem odd. Has he been taking his suppressants, Vivian?” Vy asked. 

“From what I can recall, he takes them every night after dinner.” 

“Well, if he has then there must be something wrong with the dosage because he shouldn’t have fallen into full-blown heat so fast.” 

“What can we do to help?” Vy asked, hoping that they can do whatever they can for her baby. 

“Um,” He looked around then leaned in. “I’m just going to get right to the point. I don’t think Will’s going to be able to make it through his heat-” 

Vy and Vivian gasped. 

“What do you mean? He’s perfectly healthy. His doctor said so himself.” 

Frank held up his hand. “Let me finish. I don’t think Will’s going to be able to make it through his heat by himself at the rate that he’s going.” 

Vivian held her breath. That meant-

“He’s already producing slick and from what I can tell his fever is already starting. He’s going to need someone to help him through this. That’s why I wanted to talk to you both. I think Phil is the best candidate to help him. One, he’s an alpha and two, if push comes to shove and he needs to partially bond with him, he’ll be able sustain a healthy relationship with him.” 

Vivian had to exhale when she felt like she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. She felt her sister's hand rub her back in soothing circles. 

“Is that the only way?”

Frank nodded. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Phil was focused on watching Will on the bed that he didn’t notice people coming up behind him to get in the room. He could smell another alpha. As soon as they made it to step foot past the threshold he growled lowly and bared his teeth, causing Will to stop his writhing on the bed and whimper loudly. 

Vivian, Vy and Frank stopped in their tracks at the growl that was directed at them. It was a warning growl. One that meant that he saw them as a threat and he was letting them know that they were not welcomed here. The omega was his. If they were to move any closer, he’d attack them. 

“Phillip, honey. It’s me, Vy, and Frank. We wanted to come up here to check on Will. We got some blankets from the real estate agent so Will can nest.” Vivian explained, looking sympathetically at her husband.

Phillip took a moment to take in what the voice said before blinking his eyes clear to see them. He was giving into his alpha instincts. He apologized before making his way to the chair across the room, farthest away from the bed. He needed to clear his head. It became clear to him that Will’s pheromones were getting to him and needed to separate himself from the boy before it sent him into a rut. Something that he hasn’t experienced in more or less 18 years. They stopped when he and Vivian had Hilary for some reason. Of course, he’s talked to his doctor about them but all they said was that it was natural since he was married to a beta and wouldn’t be around any omegas. 

So now all of that changes, Phil told himself. Will’s an omega who lives with him so he’ll be due for a rut just like any other alpha out there. He growled, letting his face fall into his hands. Phillip could hear Will whimper again. 

Will didn’t like that so many people were in the room. It felt congested to him. He whined at the alpha and flinched when someone tried to touch him. But he was being ignored in favor of someone that was talking to him. It didn’t help that the shirt and his pants were sticking to his skin. He wanted them off. Everything. 

“Alpha.” 

Phil looked up. 

“Alpha, p-please.” He whined, arching his back and throwing his neck to the side. 

Phillip could feel himself his hackles rising from the omega’s display of submission. He let his head fall back down into his hands. Don’t give in, besides Will can’t consent right now. It wouldn’t be right for him to take advantage of him now since he wasn’t in his right mind. 

“Hey, baby, it’s me. Mom.” Vy said, reaching out to touch her son again. “Let me help, baby. There you go. Nice and easy.” 

Once she and Frank had gotten Will out of the rest of his clothes, excluding his boxers, they picked up the blankets that they’d gotten from the real estate and put them onto the bed. They jumped when Will yowled loudly. Phillip felt yet another growl growing his throat. For some reason, he didn’t like that yowl. It wasn’t until he started to scent the room that he understood. The blankets were covered in another alpha’s scent. He let the growl that was growing in his throat out. 

It seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Phil had rushed over to Will and flipped him over onto his stomach. They didn’t have any time to react when he surged forward and bit the boy on his scent gland. 

Will screams himself hoarse as his uncle bites into his scent gland. It was unlike any pain he ever imagined and he wanted it to stop but he couldn’t do anything because all his muscles went lax the second his uncle teeth latched onto him. It reminded him of the time he scruffed him when he’d first gotten back from summer vacation in Philly. He could feel the tears that built up slip down his face and neck then drip off. He passed out.

The next couple seconds seemed to last for a whole lifetime until Phil let go of the boy and he realized what he’d done. 

“.....” 

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. 

He looked at Vivian. She was as stunned as he was so was Frank and Vy. She only moved to close the door when she heard a bunch of footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“Vivian, I…” What was he supposed to say to her? That he was sorry? That he loved her? All of that was true but he didn’t know what to really say in this situation. He was so overcome with emotion when he realized there was an alpha’s scent on the blankets. How was he going to make it up to her? She was his wife and the mother of his children. She was his everything. Now this was going to put a wedge in their relationship. 

“It’s okay, Phillip. I understand. It was for the best.” She said, softly. 

What? No! That’s not why he did it. 

“Vivian, that’s not-” He made his way off of the bed. 

“Phillip, I understand. I understand, I really do.” 

“But, Vivian-” She held up her hand, stopping him. 

“Phillip, please.” 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Is everything alright in there? We heard screaming.” Janice’s voice called from behind the closed door. 

“Everything’s just fine.” Vivian called back. “Kids get ready for bed. I’ll be down in a few to tuck you in Ashley.” 

She waited until most of the feet were heard moving downstairs until she opened the door for Helen and Janice to come in. They gasped when they saw the bite on Will’s neck. 

“You better get to explainin’, Bubble Butt before I come over there.” Helen said, her voice tight. 

“T-there was a-another alpha’s scent o-on the blankets that the real estate man gave us and… I’m so sorry, Vivian.” 

Frank rushed over to Will and began to tend to him. But that last comment got his attention. “What did you say, Phil?”

“T-there’s another alpha’s scent of the blankets. I smelt it when y’all first walked in but I guessed it was my imagination. It was until you gave it to Will that I-I don’t know why I…” Phil tried to explain. 

“Makes sense. If an alpha feels threatened enough and if he feels that his pack is in danger, he’ll do whatever he has to to keep those he wants safe. It’s a biologically sound reason.” Frank tried to help. 

They looked at him, resigned to the matter. He was right after all. They all knew how alphas acted especially around omegas it only made sense that he’d react this way even if he was Phillip Banks. 

“Can anyone find a first-aid kit and some towels? We have to clean up this bite before it gets infected.” Vy and Janice ran off to go find some. “Boy, you did really bite him deep, Phil. But, I hope it’s not too deep though. Your inner alpha must have been really triggered.” 

If Phil were any younger, he’d preen at the thought that he did that. No alpha'll come near him anytime soon. But right now it made his stomach drop. He could feel bile rising in his throat. He took a deep breath, only to be engulfed by sweet pheromones'. Outside. He needed to go outside. He was almost out the door when he felt his heart squeeze. He stopped and grabbed at his chest. 

“Phillip, honey, are you okay?” Vivian asked, running up to him. 

He could only groan in response as his heart clenched again when he took another step. Oh, great a heart attack to add to their problems. Phillip said to himself. 

“Phillip, what’s wrong? Do you think you’re having a heart attack?” She asked, getting more worried. “Frank?”

He ran over quickly to them. “What’s wrong? I heard someone say `heart attack’.” 

“I think he’s having some chest pain.” Frank put his hand on his back and helped guide him back over to the bed. With each step, his pain began to ease. 

When he finally got to the bed, he stopped and looked at Will. He was still face down like he left him, breathing heavily. He looked at the fresh bite on his neck. He felt like he was forgetting to do something. 

“Here, sit down. Look, take some deep breaths. Helen, can you go grab some glasses of water?” 

They both went, leaving only the four of them in the room. 

“Phil, tell me what’s wrong so I can help you. I’m not specialized in cardiology but I do know the signs of a heart attack and how to help you.” 

“Well, I just feel a tightness in my chest. I feel okay now.”  
Frank looked at him then at Will then back again. He had a look on his face. 

“What’s that look for?” He blurted out. 

He kept looking back and forth between. “Phil, when you got that tightness in your chest you were leaving the room, right?” 

Phil nodded. 

“And you feel okay, now?” 

Phil nodded again. 

“Phil, when you look at Will, what’s the first thing that comes to mind?”

“I don’t know. To be honest, I feel like I’m forgetting to do something.” 

Frank’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you think that is?” He looked towards Will, making Phil do so too. 

There was that feeling again, like he was forgetting to do something. It was making his head hurt. Phil just shook his head at him. 

“Phil, you may or may not know this, but when mates first bond with someone, they usually clean each other's bites. I think your alpha instincts are trying to tell you something and since you aren’t in tune with them, you’re slowly becoming aware of those urges and impulses again.” 

Frank nodded along with him. That made a lot of sense. 

Vy and Janice came walking in with some towels and the first-aid kit that he requested. He thanked them and went to work on Will. Will whimpered when he began to spray the water onto the wound to clean it out. Phil felt his heart squeeze again as he watched. Just as he was bandaging it, Helen appeared with some glasses of water. 

“Sorry, it took so long. The kids were asking a lot of questions.” Helen explained placing the water glasses on the bedside table.

“So what now?” Janice asked. 

Heavy silence fell upon the room until Frank broke it, done with patching Will up. 

“I think the best thing to do right now is to leave Vy, Vivian, and Phil alone with Will so that they can discuss things amongst themselves, seeing as Phil can’t leave Will yet since their bond is still fresh. As for us, we might as well go to bed. Janice and I'll be in the room next door. If something happens, call me.”


	2. Christmas Show pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, enjoy!

With the four of them gone, the three adults just stood there looking at one another. Will was the first to break the silence. 

“Alpha?” He slurred out, reaching out to him. 

Phil felt on the verge of hysterics. But, he took a deep breath before answering. You got yourself into this situation, Phillip, He said to himself. You. Can. Do. This.

“Yes, Will.” 

“It hurts.” He pouted. 

Vy cooed at her son and made her way to sit next to him. “It’s going to be alright, we’re here for you.” 

He let out a soft moan as she rubbed circles on his lower back. The more time she spent doing, the more he could smell Will’s heat pheromones. It was making his head swim but it wasn’t like he could ask her to stop. She was helping Will while he sat here doing... absolutely nothing. The thought of him being an incompetent alpha crossed his mind that made him want to growl yet again but refrained from doing so because it could upset Will. Growling was becoming a regular occurrence, maybe Frank was right. His alpha instincts were coming back to him, hopefully it won’t hit as hard as it did when he was younger. 

He instead sighed and resigned himself to stay where he was, next to Vivian on his left. They watched Vy as she soothed her son into slumber. 

“So what now?” Vy said, breaking the silence. 

“I was about to say that same thing.” Phillip said, softly. 

Vivian was quiet as she watched Will. Not quite trusting herself to speak. She was upset. 

“You know, you’re going to have to take care of him now, Phillip.” 

“Haven’t I already been doing that, Vy? I mean, he’s still alive, isn’t it?” He cringed, realizing that sarcasm was exactly appropriate right now. 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

He looked at his sister-in-law. Oh. “Oh.” He felt himself burn with embarrassment. 

“Yeah, oh. You were already his legal alpha but now you’re it for real so you better take care of him. Or else.” She threatened. The last thing he wanted to be was on her bad side but he guessed he was already tethering the line now that he forcefully bonded her son. 

“I will. I promise.” 

When Vy decided to leave them alone to try to get ready for bed, Vivian finally got her composure together enough for her to try to talk to her husband. It wasn’t going to be easy because yes she wanted to scream at him but she could see why he did what he did. He was an alpha. Not a beta that he pretended to be. 

“Phillip,” She started, trying to keep her voice as soft. “I think we need to talk.”

Phil nodded and braced himself for the inevitable. She’s going to want a divorce.

“Phillip, I understand what you did and why you did it-and I’m not mad at you. I get it you’re an alpha and you felt threatened by another one. But how are we going to explain this to Will when his heats over with? How’re we going to explain this to the kids?” 

“I don’t know.” He rested a hand on his face. He hadn’t thought of them, his kids, but yeah how is he going to explain this to them. They’re going to be more confused than they were and they were the adults. 

“Look, I’m here for you, honey. So whatever decision you make, I’ll stand by you no matter what.” He couldn’t believe his ears. She wanted to stay with him. Thank god, he didn’t know what he’d do if she left him. They kissed each other chastely. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Will woke up gasping and panting. He was hot and hard. He felt like he was going to burn alive. There was only one word on his lips: Alpha. 

“Alpha.” He moaned, as he tried to move onto his side. He felt so empty. So empty that it psychically hurt. He cried out when his hole spasmed, causing slick to gush out. He grimaced when he felt his underwear stick to his bottom as he moved.

“Alpha.” He whined, looking around the room. He found his uncle sitting in a chair with his aunt in his lap all the way across the room, sleeping. He whined louder to get his attention. The alpha stirred, pulling his aunt closer. 

Will use as much strength as he could to prop himself up to sit up against the headboard. He had to take a few deep breaths to ground himself. He groaned when he turned his head. His neck was sore and stiff. He brought his hand up to the sore spot. He stilled when he felt a bandage on the back of his neck where his scent gland. For some reason he didn’t feel the need to panic but deep down he wanted to, who bit him? Did that mean he was bonded now? Okay, he couldn’t breathe. His heart began to race and he felt nauseous. His breath began to pick up and he couldn’t catch it. He felt like he was going to die. 

Phillip was having as good as a sleep he could get after all that happened today when he felt his chest tightened again. He absently put a hand on his chest and let it rest. He wasn't having a heart attack, it was just instincts-Instincts! His eyes opened to see Will hyperventilating on the bed. He shook Vivian awake and softly put her into the chair before running over to his nephew. 

“Will. Will, listen to me. Breath. Breath. Take it one breath at a time. In and Out. In and Out. That’s it.” He coached the boy. There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him to hold the boy and push his nose into his neck. It’ll calm him. So he gave into that voice and held the boy. As soon as Will got a whiff of the alpha’s pheromones, he felt himself begin to calm down. Taking in the aroma one breath at a time. 

“What’s wrong?” Vivian asked, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

“I don’t know. I just woke up and heard him crying.” Phil explained. “That’s it, keep breathing.” 

Vivian smiled at them. It was so sweet to see her husband, who was always so hard on Will, being comforting to him. Maybe this was a sign. 

When Will’s breaths became somewhat normal, Phil noticed that Will began to squirm against him and began to push himself into him, trying to get closer. Phil had to hold him back when he heard him purr and push his nose further into his neck. 

“Will, are you ok?” He said, after looking into the boy’s dilated eyes. 

“Alpha, it hurts.” He pouted. He tried to climb into his lap but Phil held onto his arms tight. He moaned at the pressure. “What’s wrong, alpha? Don’t you want me?”

Phil could feel himself slipping. Take a deep breath, Phil. He told himself. Don’t give into it. He needs you, not him. So, he took a deep breath to regain his composure. 

“Will, I know it hurts but I need you to listen to me.” Will whined at him. “Will, listen.” He laced his tone with an alpha command. He needed the boy to listen to him. He felt the boy shiver in his grasp, before quieting down. 

“Now, I know you might not be all here since you’re in heat and all, but I wanted to ask for your consent before we do anything from here on out.” 

Will just looked at him for a long moment then at his aunt Viv, seemingly at a loss for what to do. He looked conflicted for a moment. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to talk to him. Phil could feel his skin becoming hotter to the touch. 

Will shook his head. He wanted to ask him to help him but he couldn’t get the words out. Why was this so hard? Each time he tried to come up with a rational thought he felt himself begin to heat up again especially where his uncle held him. 

“Please.” He pleaded, tears pricked the corner of his eyes. That was the only word beside ‘alpha’ and ‘it hurts’ that could say. His lips and mind couldn’t formulate any other words. 

“I’ll go get Frank.” Vivian said, leaving to them alone. 

“Will, please. I need to know. I don’t want to take advantage of you and-and I know I already have with bonding you and all but I have to know. Please say something.” 

“What’s going on?” Frank said, entering the room. “Vivian told me something was wrong.” 

“There isn’t really a problem per se but I think his heat’s getting more aggressive.” 

Frank nodded. He picked up a glass of water from the bedside table and passed it to him, then gestured to have Will drink it. Will winced as he turned his head away from the glass. 

“Yeah, he’s settling in. Forgoing basic necessities for physical intimacy is a major sign.” He reached his hand out to touch Will’s face. Will flinched back, almost causing Phil to drop the glass of water. 

“Will, stay still and drink the water.” Frank watched as Will stilled and drank the water from the glass in his hand. Interesting, Frank noted. He’s only ever seen the use of an alpha command a couple of times, twice when he was in medical school during presentations of experiments and once while he was at work at his hospital. When Will finsihed the whole glass, he took the glass from him and placed it back on the bedside table. “Have you and Vivian talked about what should happen next?” 

“Yeah. She said that she’ll support me in any way that she can and Vy wants me to take care of him.” He frowned. “But I want to hear it from him. I don’t want to take advantage of him. He’s my nephew.”  
“Phil, I know this is hard but you kinda took that away from him. Once you’ve bonded, the only person he’ll ever want is you. Scientifically speaking. Now, emotionally that may be a different story but right now it’s only a matter of time before his heat hits its peak. We have to do something now.” 

Phil nodded, looking defeated. It made him look ten years older than he was. Frank’s heart went out to him. 

“So, what do I have to do?” 

“Since he seems feverish, I think the best thing to do is for you to knot him. It’ll help his fever come down and improve his chances of becoming somewhat lucid.” Will whined at the word ‘knot’ and leaned into his arm that was holding him. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Phil had pretty much no other choice but to do as Frank recommended because as soon as Frank went to wet some towels, Will began to break into a sweat and yowl loudly. He was sure it woke everyone in the house. He had to scruff him to quiet him. 

Knotting required them to be back to front so he laid Will on his front and stripped him of his underwear. Phil was still wearing his clothes so he did his best to shed his clothes with one hand, starting with his shoes, socks and trousers. He didn’t need his clothes anymore soiled with slick than they already were when Will tried to get into his lap. He had to put more pressure into his grip when Will tried to yowl again at seeing him undress. 

Once Frank reappeared, he passed scruffing to him so he could take off the rest of his clothes. He didn’t like being bare naked in front of his brother in law but he offered to oversee them during their rounds of coupling to prevent Will from trying to reciprocate the bond since he’d done a couple of heat studies.

“I think the best position is to keep his face down so you can control what he can and can’t do. Over the bed would be the most optimal.” Frank explained. Then, he went and locked the door. They didn’t need any interference from anyone else, let alone one of the kids to see what they were doing. 

Phil positioned Will, where he was standing and bent him over at the waist. Will whined and arched his back, offering himself to him. “Alpha, please.” 

Frank sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room to give them space. 

“It’s alright, Will. I’ve got you.” With that, he began to stroke his member to hardness. He didn’t feel like he could look down so he just stared straight ahead and thought of Vivian. He loved her.  
Will was growing hotter and harder with each growing second as he watched the alpha jerk off behind him. He wanted to help but felt like he wouldn’t be appreciated to do so so he just bit his lip and spread his legs. It felt strange to him. He was his omega. Why does he feel like he’s overstepping boundaries? He brought out of his thoughts when his uncle laid himself on top of him. He gasped when something poked at his hole. “Yes.” He hissed as that something pushed into him. Finally. 

Phil knew it was a bad idea to sink himself into the boy without any preparation since he was slightly larger than the average beta man so he decided that once he worked himself up to four fingers he would stop. Plus, he had to open the boy enough to knot him. He knew that probably wasn’t going to be a painless experience. Even if fiction was make-believe, everyone knew knots were painful to take that’s why most betas didn’t get with alphas. 

As soon as he made it up to two fingers, he began to scissor his fingers, causing the boy to moan sinfully. He let his fingers rub against his inner walls when he added a third finger, trying to find a bundle of nerves. When he couldn’t find it with the three or the fourth that he added and declared the boy ready for him, he used the slick that soaked his fingers to lubricate himself then lined up. 

Will had his eyes closed but they flew open when he felt something big and fat press against his hole and pop through the ring of muscle at his entrance. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a loud moan in response as he was filled more and more. 

He kept it slow on the withdrawal and fast and deep on the thrust in. It was a nice rhythm. He sped up when he felt the base of his cock start to burn. If Will didn’t have that bandage on his neck, he would bite him to ease the pain. Just as he changed the angle of his thrust, Will cried out. 

Phillip was pretty sure no one was going to be able to stay asleep with the sounds that Will was making. He was so loud. Each thrust he gave at that spot, the louder and more desperate the moans got until he knotted him. Now it didn’t exactly quiet him but it left his voice more hoarse than before. He collapsed onto the boy with a loud grunt as he climaxed. When he caught his breath, he pushed up onto the bed and rolled them onto their sides. He pulled the leg that wasn’t supporting him over the top of his thigh to keep pressure off of his knot. 

Frank only moved to grab them some glasses of water. Like last time, he refused to drink but he relented when Phil told him to drink it. Then, Will fell asleep, content by their coupling. Phil knew that this was only the beginning because his heat had to reach its peak, which only happened between 32 and 48 hours after the heat had started, in order for Will to be in the clear. He groaned. This was going to be a very long next couple of days. Not to mention the fact that he had to explain himself to his kids and his parents when they called. A familiar dull pain starts right between his eyebrows. Phil absently ran his knuckles along Will’s sides in the meantime to distract himself from the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind. 

Frank busied himself with checking Will’s temperature and wiping the sweat from his face and neck before heading back to the other side of the room. Phil noticed that he had a little notepad and a pen on the floor by one of the chair legs. The top and second page was slightly crinkled like it would be if there were a bunch of notes on it. 

Phil focused on breathing the boy’s scent in. The usual sweet scent of heat had turned syrupy and thick. It reminded him of the boy’s natural scent which was like breathing in drowned pancakes on a late weekend morning but it had more potency to it. He groaned as he climaxed again. 

“How long does your knot typically last?” Frank asked as he scribbled on his notepad. 

Phil had to think back to when he used to actually pop knots. This is his first one since maybe 1972. Carlton was born in 1974 so yeah 18 years. He felt old but jumping back to the matter of hand. “Maybe a good fifteen to twenty minutes.” He responded, thinking about the time he had to barely manage to conceal what he was doing in college before his roommate came back from the grocery store down the street. It took him a good 3 or 4 minutes to get off then he had to hold his knot for the remainder of the time to keep it from swelling any more than it had. He was always careful not to leave any evidence so he often took care of business on top of a towel and had plenty of tissues nearby. 

Frank nodded in understanding and scribbled on his notepad, often glancing at his watch then scribbling again. 

He felt Will stir. “Alpha.” He drew out as he gradually woke. He stretched the best he could with the knot in him, arching his back and pushing his hips back. He purred when he felt the man release inside him again. “Alpha?” 

“Yes, Will.” 

“I don’t feel so good.” 

Frank put his notepad down and rushed over at the admission. Phil perked up too. “What do you mean? What’s wrong?” 

Will slowly became green in the face and he was swallowing hard. “I’ll get a bucket.” Frank ran out of the room. Phil did his best to soothe the boy. It wasn’t until Will started to cough that he pulled the boy close to his chest and sat them up. He pulled the covers over their lower bodies in case someone were to walk by. Frank made it back just in time with a bedpan because Will was about to throw up all over himself. 

Phil was relieved when he managed to slip free from the boy because he didn’t know if he would be able to handle the boy’s convulsions if he were still stuck to him. He guessed it would have been more painful than if he just squeezed around him. He patted the boy’s back in time with his coughs and dry heaves. When it looked as though he was done, Frank slowly withdrew the bedpan from the bed and offered him a glass of water which he accepted without hassle. 

“Are you ok now?” Phil asked the boy. He nodded, slumping forward. Phil laid him on his side, keeping a hand on his lower back. Frank passed Phil a wet towel to wipe his face off. 

“Alpha.”

“Yes.”

“I’m hot.” He panted, throwing his arm over his face. 

“I know, Will. I know.” He looked to Frank.

“I don’t think it’s another wave yet. It’s probably just his body trying to help regulate itself in preparation for the next one.” 

Phil didn’t know much at the mating process between omegas so he had to go off of what Frank could suggest. “How much time does that leave us with the next wave hits?” 

“Maybe an hour or two.” 

So they waited until the next wave hit, when it did it left both men on edge because Will couldn’t stop shaking and shivering. Phil had to practically smother him with his body to keep him warm as he could. At some point while he was mid-thrust, Will began to mumble something. Phil had to press his head next to Will’s mouth to hear him. 

“T-touch. T-touch…. P-please.”

Phil fought with himself for a moment but gave in and snaked an arm around and down Will’s body and took his member in hand. Will cried out as he tugged and pulled in time with his well-angled thrust. He came a few thrust later, spilling onto the sheets underneath him. His orgasm was set off by Will’s clenching around, his knot locked them together. 

The rest of Will’s heat had its hiccups but they managed to get him through it. And it would be an understatement to say that they were tired because they were bone deep tired. Phil was physically and Frank was emotionally. But they did it. Will was fast asleep with Phil sitting by him. He’d just pulled on the clothes that Vivian had left outside the door when there was a knock at the door. He had to answer it because Frank was, like Will, fast asleep slumped in the chair. 

He opened the door to see Janice. She wore a bright small on her face and she had a tray with hot tea and biscuits on it. “Merry Christmas!” She said, softly. “I brought you boys some breakfast. How’s Will?” He opened the door the rest of the way to let her in. 

“His heat’s over. Finally.” 

She chuckled as she placed the tray on the bedside table. “That’s good. I’m sure everyone’s going to be glad to hear.” She winked. He felt his face, neck, and ears grow hot. She looked at her husband, smiling lovingly. It was refreshing to see a newlywed couple. Where they were fresh in love and felt like they could conquer the world together.

“I’m sorry we had to steal him for the duration, Janice. I really am.” 

“Oh, it’s alright. I’m just glad everything turned out ok. Were there any problems with Will’s heat?” She asked, running her hands through her husband’s hair. He sighed in his sleep. 

“There were a few hiccups here and there but Frank managed to come up with ways for us to get around them.” He said, blowing away the steam from his mug. He watched as Will turned in his sleep. 

“You know Vivian isn’t mad at you right?” They looked at each other for a long moment. “She really isn’t and I know you don’t believe it but believe me. I mean, I should know I am her sister.”

“Thank you, Janice. It really means a lot. Do you know if he’s talked to the kids yet?” 

Janice nodded. “Yeah. We all sat down together and talked about it.” 

“Did they have any questions?”

“Not many, but they were more curious in how this could’ve happened when Will has been on suppressants for the past few months.” That got Phil thinking. How did this happen? And could there have been ways to prevent this? 

He frowned, deep in thought. He had no reason to believe someone tampered with them and he also had no reason to believe that Will didn’t take them either because he and Vivian often watched him take it after dinner. He’d push one out of its medical seal and pop into his mouth sometimes he’d take it dry and other times with a glass of water or juice whichever he preferred at the time. So how did this happen? Phil and Vivian are going to have to investigate when they got home as well as talk to Mr. Paul. On top of that, he’d have to register Will as his omega. There was so much to do when he got home but he had an entire day to relax so he’ll deal with it when the time comes. 

“Did they seem at all upset?” That was the one answer he needed to know. It weighed on him like a feather on his chest. He didn’t need his kids upset with him too but he understood if they were. This was a life-changing experience especially for Will. Will. What would he say when he woke up and found out that he was bonded to him? Would he be mad? Would he want to move out and back in with Vy in Philly? Would he want to press charges and try to get the bond breaked? 

“They were just confused at first but they understood once we explained what happened.” That was good. That’s more or less three heads he didn’t need to worry about. Of course, he’ll sit down and talk to them as soon as he can but first he had to make sure Will was going to be okay. 

“I can see the gears turning over there. Listen, Phil, it’s going to be alright. I promise.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Will didn’t know what hurt more his bones, his neck, or his ass. He stretched as best as he could without feeling that his limbs might pop off. When he stretched his head back, he felt something restricting him. He placed his hand over it...right where his scent gland was. He bolted upright. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He was bonded. He looked around the room to see a white man with messy brunette hair slumped forward in a chair. 

Oh god, don’t tell him he got kidnapped by that burglar. He felt like he was going to cry. As he made to get off the bed, he noticed that he was naked. He pulled the blankets around him as quietly as he could. When he looked he noticed there were patches of wet spots on the sheets. He’d gotten one leg off of the bed when he felt something seep out of him from his ass area. Now he really felt like crying, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Not only had he gotten kidnapped but he was raped too. He didn’t know if he could handle this. 

Breathe, Will. Breathe. All you’ve got to do is find a phone, call the cops, and find a safe place to hide until they got here. 

He took a deep breath and made to climb the rest of the way out of the bed but as soon as he put weight on them he collapsed on the ground. It was at that moment that he could hear murmurs downstairs stop and pairs of feet began to move towards him. He whimpered again and braced himself for the worst. What would they do to him if they found out he had tried to escape? Rape him again? Beat him to death? He couldn’t stop the tears as they streamed down his face and obscured his line of sight. He felt his whole body shake at the cry that he let out. It sounded foreign to his ears, almost animalistic but still human. 

He could feel hands on him, pulling and tugging him in different directions. There were also people talking, saying something to him. But he didn’t listen to them. He just did his best to fight them off but he couldn’t do much. He had no strength to. He wanted his family. He wanted his...alpha. His eyes snapped open. There he was. His alpha. 

A loud growl ripped through the air and the hands stilled in its wake so he surged forward and ran over to his alpha. He just let the tears and his cries out as he barrelled into the strong, wide chest. He felt his alpha wrap his arms around him and hold him close. In that moment, he felt safe and wanted. 

The whole situation felt wrong though why was he comforted in being in the arms of his rapist. He began to push away from the alpha. This definitely didn’t feel right. Maybe he was dreaming. Or he was losing his mind. He just needed to see to tell the difference. His blood ran cold when he recognized the face of his rapist. It was his Uncle Phil. 

He was talking to him.

“..swer me, Will. Are you okay?” 

He looked into his uncle’s eyes. What? 

“Will please. Please answer me. Are you okay?”

Will just nodded his head. 

“You’re sure?”

Will nodded again, more confused than before. What was going on? Why does he think he’s his alpha?

“We heard you so we ran up. Did something happen?” He looked over his head at someone. Will followed his trail to Frank. Janice’s husband, Frank. Then, Will saw who the hands that were touching him belonged to. His mother and his aunt Viv. He wanted to yell ‘What the hell is going on’ but the words didn’t come to him. He felt like he was in the twilight zone. Uncle Phil caught him when his legs gave out. 

It was only after he had a nice cooling glass of water that he felt like he could take. But what would he ask first. Why am I bonded to Uncle Phil? Why am I naked on this bed with some leaking out of me? Of course, the first question sounded more appropriate so he went with that one. 

“Why am I bonded to Uncle Phil?” Everyone looked at each other then eyes fell upon his uncle, who kept his distance by standing in the doorway. Will quickly became irritated when no one answered so he decided to do the mental math.

His uncle’s his alpha, he went into heat if he recalled correctly, he has stuff leaking out of him, and no one is telling him why. Okay, so two plus two plus is four and...

His eyes widened. No way. No. Freakin’. Way. 

“We... wewewewewewe had SEX!” His hands flew to his mouth. “Oh my god!” 

Everyone's face conveyed that he was correct. 

“Oh my god. HOW?! WHY” He felt like breaking down. 

Frank decided to take one for the team and answer.  
“You went into heat, Will.” 

“I know that okay. But that doesn’t mean- I mean..” He had to take a deep breath. Him being in heat doesn’t matter, he shouldn’t be bonded to anyone. Who decided that him being bonded was what was best for him? 

“It’s my fault.” Will looked to the source of the voice. It was his uncle phil. “I messed up. I let my instincts get the better of me. And there are no amount of words to describe how sorry I am, Will. With that being said, I’ll happily accept any type of punishment whether it be legally or physically.” 

Okay. “Okay.” But that didn’t explain a goddamn thing to him. 

“Is everything alright, daddy? Is Will okay?” He heard Ashley yell from downstairs. He wanted to yell to her to tell her he was alright but his uncle beat him to it.

“Yes, sweetheart. Will’s fine. Everything’s fine. You kids just go on playing monopoly without us.” His uncle answered, not taking his eyes off his. 

“Why don’t we leave these two alone for a while, huh? I’m sure they have plenty to talk about.” Frank offered. Only Janice and Frank left, leaving Will with his uncle, his mother, and his aunt Viv. 

“I know that this may come as a shock to you, William, but please don’t blame your uncle. He did-”

“I’m not mad.” 

It was their turn to be confused. Admittedly, he was pissed off but his uncle told him that he lost control then he believed him. As for the sex part, ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. He didn’t even want to think about it. But then he thought back to sex ed and secondary gender studies. In bonded realtionships, sex between an alpha and omega was natural. So if he was bonded to his uncle before he went into heat like really deep into it it would’ve been natural to do so. Now, if he was already in heat and he bonded him then that meant that he either wanted it to happen (which he knows he would’ve had) or he was forcibly taken. 

“Was I in heat before you bonded me or after?” This was the make or break moment. 

His uncle frowned. “..”

“Just answer the question.”

“After.” 

Will nodded. Now that that was clear, he needed to know what happens next. Does he stay in California or go back to Philly? “So, what happens now?

“That’s up to you.”

He looked to his Aunt Viv, who was nervously standing next to her mother, who was tense. 

“What would happen if I wanted to go home with Mom?” He felt his heart squeeze tightly in his heart but he ignored it. He needed to know. 

“Then we’ll buy you a plane ticket and send you back home with her.” It was obvious by the tone of his uncle’s voice that he didn’t like that idea at all. 

“And if I wanted to stay out in Bel-Air with you and Aunt Viv?” 

“Then we’ll leave as we came. Together.” He leaned on the door frame. “But we’re going to have to head down to the courthouse as soon as it opens to register you as a bonded omega. Then, we’ll have to go from there.” 

“What about the bond?” 

Phil looked uneasy. “It’s up to you whether or not you want to break it. But you have my word, if you’ll have me, I’ll take care of you. But if you do want to, uhm, break it I mean, I’ll accept it either way.” 

This was a big decision to make. He needed input. He looked at his mom and aunt. 

“What do you think I should do, mom? Aunt Viv?”

They both sat on the bed in front of him. 

His aunt put a hand on his forearm. “I’m fine with whatever decision you make sweetheart.” 

While his mom put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m with your Aunt on this one. It’s up to you, baby. I’ll happily take you home but only if you want it.” 

He knew deep down in his heart that he wanted to stay in Bel-Air. It was his home now. He would hate it if he left things unfinished there plus he had to think about his cousins. They wouldn’t want him to leave either. He was a part of their family now. But he had to think about where his relationship with his Uncle Phil laid. 

“Can you two leave us alone for a couple of minutes?” He asked his aunts. They looked to his uncle then kissing him on the cheek before leaving. He appreciated them not saying anything. He waited until he heard them making it downstairs to talk. “Before I decide, I want to know how you feel about this whole thing.” He bit his lip in anticipation. 

“With us being bonded?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t know. And if I’m being honest, I thought when you woke up that you’d hate me and never want to see or speak to me again.” That made Will sad. As much as he loved to get on his uncle’s nerves although unintentionally, he loved him and he wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt him physically or mentally. So yeah it did hurt him to hear that.

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“But you have every right to, Will. I bonded you. Without your consent. It’s pretty much rape without the sex. I took that away from you. Your freedom, Will. I took away your freedom. I did that.” He could see the tears fall from his eyes from all the way over here. Will rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“It’s okay, Uncle Phil.”

“No-” 

“It is. Really. You saved me from a lot of trouble.” 

“What’re you-”

“Look, I didn’t want to tell you or Aunt Viv this but ever since I presented as an omega. School has been nothing but a living hell at school. All the alphas that I used to be cool with started treating me different and so have most of the teachers. Some have even tried to take advantage of me. So, yeah, I am glad that you bonded me. Whether it’s for better or worse, I am glad.” Will explained. 

The only other person who knew about what was going on in school was Carlton because he happened to show up at the right moment when Devin McGoodwin tried to corner to do god knows what to him in the gymnasium one day after basketball practice. It was also why he decided to work at Treasure Island after school. He had bribed Carlton with snitching on him about stealing money from his father’s wallet to get him to stay quiet. 

“Why didn’t you say something? We could’ve come down to the school and talked to the principal.” Will gave him a look. He was in on it too. In fact, Principal Maher offered Will, in his own words, ‘a big ‘ole knot he’ll be drooling over’. But he kept that tidbit to himself, knowing that if he told his uncle he’d march right over to Principal Maher’s house and slap him with a lawsuit in person. 

“I thought it would resolve itself over time but it slowly got worse over the past few weeks. To the point where people would grab at me in the hallways and call me a ‘knot slut’ to my face whenever a teacher wasn’t around.” The only person who protected him besides Carlton was cornflake but he was an omega himself so he got targetted too. Either way it was nice to know that someone had his back when no one else did considering Will was undoubtedly the coolest person in the school. All the girls loved him and everyone else got along with him. It reminded him of why he didn’t date alphas and stayed as far away from them as possible. 

He smiled as his uncle’s arms enveloped him and pulled him into a tight hug. They stayed like that long enough for Will to realize that he was still completely naked. 

“Um…”

“What’s wrong, Will?” His uncle said over his shoulder. 

“Where are my clothes?” He could feel his uncle still rake his eyes over his naked behind. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
